


Ow

by youarekillianmehugh



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youarekillianmehugh/pseuds/youarekillianmehugh





	Ow

Courfeyrac woke up in a strange apartment, and with a cat sitting on his chest, staring at him. His eyes widened as a shriek came from his mouth as he fell from the couch in surprise, the cat jumped off before getting the chance to be squished.

He lay on the carpet, head throbbing. He heard the loud sound of feet coming into the room, and soon, someone was lifting him up by the arms and setting him on the couch. As his vision focused, he noticed that it was Combeferre, whom he had only known in passing since he was in the same medical program as Joly. Now that he got a better look at him, he realized the man was wearing only pajama pants, leaving his top half exposed. Deliciously so.

The man was tall, had smooth, dark skin that had a tendency to glow in the sun. His smile was white but crooked, his nose was thinner than average and hooked slightly at the end. He had the biggest brown eyes under the wide frames of his glasses that complimented a head of unruly, dark hair. His body was a whole other thing. He was well-toned, and his torso was scattered with a variety of tattoos, some that seemed to reach lower.

Okay he really needed to stop thinking with his dick but hey, the man was hot.

“Courfeyrac”

“Hnuh?” he asked, looking at Combeferre.

“You’ve been staring into space for the last 5 minutes saying ‘mhm,’ are you okay? I didn’t think I would need to take you to the hospital, but now I’m not so sure…” he said, his face laced with concern.

“I’mna fine” Courfeyrac slurred. “Things hurt and why am I here?” Combeferr chuckled.

“Well?”

“You came up to me last night and started to rant about the patriarchy, proceeded to say ‘fight me’ and knocked yourself out. So I took you to mine since Joly couldn’t fine Marius or Enjolras.” He explained. Courfeyrac’s mouth went slack.

“Oh no”

“Oh yes” Courfeyrac’s look of horror turned into a grin.

“Why thank you kind sir for savin my dear life. Is there any way I can repay you?” he said in a southern accent while batting his eyelashes. Combeferre let out a hearty laugh, and oh if Courfeyrac said he would like to hear that for the rest of his life he wouldn’t be lying.

“Well, I cooked some breakfast and I’d be happy to walk you back to yours.”

“Well aren’t you a fine gentleman?” Courfeyrac smiled before getting up.

“Wait,” Combeferre said, holding Courfeyrac’s chin as he checked his eyes. When he felt that everything had checked out, he let go.

“I thought you were going to kiss me for a second” Courfeyrac smiled. Combeferre’s cheeks tinted slightly, but he replied back, “Wouldn’t you like that”

Before he could answer ‘Yes I do, you attractive man,’ a full on breakfast was served in front of him and his eyes widened.

“Ok. Now you’re perfect.” This time, Combeferre just looked bashful, and looked down at his food. But he didn’t miss the small smile that slid onto his face.

-

“Well, here I am”

“Here you are” Ferre smiled, his hands stuck in his pockets.

Courf started to open his door, but paused.

“Go out to lunch with me” he said, before he turned around.

“What?”

“Oh, where are my manners? Would you like to go out to lunch with me? You’re pretty darn cute and I feel like we could have some pretty interesting conversations. So what do you say?” he smiled widely. And gosh, if Combeferre didn’t smile back at that magical smile he wouldn’t know what to do with himself.

“We don’t even have to call it a date…its just…getting to know each other” Courfeyrac winked.

“I’m okay with calling it a date”

“Well okay then. Let me just get changed into something more…comfortable…” Courfeyrac laughed, striking a mock-sexy pose at the door before disappearing.

“You can come in! My dog loves some company!” he yelled as a small bulldog approached the door, snorting and growling as she walked.

“Well, aren’t you the cutest” Combeferre laughed, walking deeper into the flat and closing the door behind him before leaning down to pet the dog. She crawled up into his lap and started to lap at his face. He giggled as he scratched her head.

When Courfeyrac was finished getting changed, he was greeted by this site.

“Oh she likes you” he grinned, leaning against the door. “She’s usually never that friendly with others. She had marius up on the kitchen counter the first time she met him” he laughed.

-

“Well, are you ready?” Combeferre asked, holding out his arm.

“Yes!” Courfeyrac took it and they walked out of the building, arm and arm.


End file.
